Computing devices may utilize option cards. Newly designed option cards may integrate into a variety of slots in different computing devices. Option cards may or may not be hot pluggable or hot swappable. There are no safeguards to prevent a non-hot pluggable or non-hot swappable option card from being inserted into a computing device while the computing device is operating.